It's Really A Shame
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Story about Joey and Seto, and a snippit of a play that they did... will have two other fics about this.


I had FUN with this one… and I'm gonna write another fic based on it…

* * *

Joey Wheeler sighed.

"What's wrong mutt?" sneered his rival, Seto Kaiba. They sat in Seto's office Kaiba Corporation, his company.

"Kaiba, you're pushin' it…" said Joey warningly, but Seto cut him off.

"Look, Wheeler, the only reason you're here is because of a stupid project we have to do for school. I would not be giving my cooperation if it weren't vital to our grade. You seem to be giving the allusion that you agree with me."

"That's not an illusion, it's da truth," said Joey, nodding.

The sat in silence for a while, both trying to broach the subject of what they were going to do. They wanted something that was discrete, that no one else would think of. There was a discreet knocking at the door and Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother, walked in.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt guys, but I thought I might be able to help," he said, scratching his head. "See, the others told me about your assignment. You're supposed to either act out a scene from something or make up one yourselves, right?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, and any help you can give us would rock."

Mokuba grinned and sat down. "One of the ideas I had was maybe a prosecution trial against an innocent or guilty man," he said. "I also thought of maybe an argument between two people. One might persecute the other for some ethic thing, I dunno, take your pick. No?" he said, when the other two glanced at each other. "Alright, what about two brothers emigrating out of their country and immigrating into another?" This idea, along with someone having access to a something important, were both rejected. "Excess waste topics in a debate? Someone who has to adapt to a new life?" These, too, were rejected.

Mokuba sighed. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but…" He told them about his last idea.

Seto and Joey looked at each other, and nodded.

It was the day they were presenting.

Joey looked nervous. He tried to calm himself. However, little known from him, Seto knew he would be fine. From the many times they had practiced, Seto realized that Joey was an adept actor.

And then they were on.

Joey was sitting at a desk. He wore ripped pants and a wrinkled top. He sighed and fingered a brooch in his hand.

"I miss ya, Ma," he said quietly, just loud enough for his class to hear. "All dat's left is your favorite pin…"

"It's called a brooch, you mediocre half-wit," sneered a voice – but it was changed. It was deeper, more musical, and definitely more desirable.

Seto, who had been hidden in the shadows, slammed a door. A black cape whirled around him as he walked quickly across the room and came to a halt.

"I cannot believe you treasure that pathetic thing," he continued to recite. "Your mother was just as useless as you are."

Joey stood up and glared. "What brings ya ta town, _bro?_" he said through gritted teeth. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping that your mother's death would have had more of an effect on you," he said. "I guess not, _little brother_. I suppose I must be the one to give you some discipline."

"Is dat a threat?"

"Ooh, good job genius. Yes, that is a threat, an imminent one, for that matter. It will hang over you until you show some respect to your superiors."

"Well dere aren't any dat I know of," shot Joey, balling up his fists. He was getting into character better than he thought he would. The dialogue was affecting his real emotions. He felt that he was Jounouchi (the person he was playing), and that Seto was his half-brother Katsuya.

Faster than he could blink (or that Clark Kent, from _Smallville_, could run), Seto had him against a wall. "I told you to show some respect, mutt," he said threateningly. "I expect more from you." He threw him on the floor. "And this is the response I get after all these years?" Seto tossed his hair slightly and walked out of the room.

Joey sat dumbfounded for a while. He slowly stood up and began his monologue:

"It's really a shame that we never got along. He would have been a valuable ally. But I guess it really doesn't matter now. We never saw each other as who we really were. I only act uneducated because it is what everyone expects. I don't think he could take the shock." He took the brooch and pinned it to the front of a jacket lying on a chair. "I don't get him at all. I've seen him with other people – he'll act like he does with me, a cold, heartless jerk. But then there are the few people who make him expose some of his true self." He shook his head. "Katsuya… I wish you and I could get along…"

The scene darkened, and it showed Seto sitting at his desk, writing a diary entry. Slowly a prerecorded voice started.

"I really wonder about Jounouchi sometimes. He never seems to be the person he appears to be. One moment he's an uneducated dog, the next an intellectual. Why does he hide his true self away from everyone, even me? Well, then again, I suppose I don't deserve to see his true self. I've never treated him well. What am I supposed to do? I was brought up this way, and if I show my true colors, he might die from the shock. Honestly, I'm not as mean as I make-out to be. Some people know that. I actually wish that Jounouchi knew that too."

Their act ended, but it was so popular that the school put on a play – written by the two of them, with Mokuba's help – starring Joey as Jounouchi and Seto as Katsuya.

* * *

I'll make a script format of the play and post it at media miner (I'll put a link once I start it) and a regular story about how they put it together here, once I start it. 


End file.
